


The Messenger

by MDCBD



Series: IronStrange 2019 Bingo [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AND I WANT TO SHARE IT SO BARE WITH ME AND ENJOY, BUT I ALSO WANTED TO POST IT SEPARATELY BECAUSE IT'S TOO GOOD, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, LISTEN THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SCENE IN CHAPTER WHO KNOWS WHAT IN ANOTHER STORY, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 12:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDCBD/pseuds/MDCBD
Summary: They'd become intimate these past months. He'd seen Tony at his lowest, he'd helped him raise up again, battered and bruised and so afraid. He has given him everything he could, tried his hardest to help him through this, to give him support, to reassure him.And Tony, Tony in all his brightness and suffering thought that he owed him his life, when really, he owed nobody. Half of the Universe, indebted to Tony Stark - Stephen was merely the messenger. It was just payback.





	The Messenger

**Author's Note:**

> BESIDE THE OBVIOUS POINT I'M ALSO USING THIS AS A FILL FOR MY IRONSTRANGE BINGO CARD SQUARE _"Tongue"_ SINCE I WROTE IT AFTER I GOT MY BINGO CARD.
> 
> ** [Said bingo card!](https://mdcbd.tumblr.com/post/185325263757/fill-for-the-prompt-unaware-whod-have) **
> 
> NOW ENJOY.

The kiss was soft. Tony's lips against his were slow, tentative, as if he was afraid he'd hurt him. He had put his hands on both sides of his face, titling him down slightly and gently pushing hair out of his eyes and Stephen rested his own on the genius’ hips. A pink blush was slowly etching down his neck and his heart was thumping more and more wildly in his ears. Tony grinned against his mouth when the racing faltered as he fondled with his lower lip.

Stephen pressed himself closer to the slightly smaller man, chest flush against each other and the genius went lax against him with a sigh. He opened his mouth to deepen the kiss and Tony responded with a groan, tongues still swirling gently with a hint of sharp teeth and fingers tightening their grip in his hair.

After a while, Tony let him go, not without giving him some last few pecks, and rested his forehead against his, noses brushing. His thumb was stroking his cheek at the rhythm of their hazard breathing. Stephen opened his eyes he didn't realized he'd closed and peered into Tony's soft and warm gaze. Oh, what he'd do for him to always remain like this, at peace with himself, eyes alight with joy and affection. All his stress lines were resting, the tense set of his shoulders had melted during their embrace and he seemed rejuvenated by happiness.

He deserved that happiness. He truly did.

“So…” Tony started lowly, eyes looking from his eyes to his lips with something like longing. “Do you think this will be a one time thing?”

Stephen huffed, warmth spreading in his chest. His bent forward without a word and a soft 'yeah, thought so’ echoed between them as they met again in the middle without hesitation.

This time, he kissed him thoroughly, trying to express all the emotions he's been suppressing ever since he first saw him after his resurrection, alive and so strong, yet utterly shattered. He had wanted to mend the broken parts of his soul, to finally give him the peace he deserved after all the suffering he's been through. After saving them all.

Oh but suffer he still did, he thought, as Tony walked backward until he hit the kitchen’s counter with a laugh. The sound made his heart swell inside of his chest. Gosh, he needed to make him laugh more. He needed the man happy. Tony deserved happiness, he deserved peace and to never be sad anymore. All of that, Stephen had tried to give him as much as possible, not knowing that he'd deprived him of what he needed the most.

“Stephen,” Tony whispered against his lips, voice filled with so many intricate emotions Stephen wouldn't dare to try and untangle them. “Stephen, Stephen.” He chanted like a prayer.

They'd become intimate these past months. He'd seen Tony at his lowest, he'd helped him raise up again, battered and bruised and so afraid. He has given him everything he could, tried his hardest to help him through this, to give him support, to reassure him.

And Tony, Tony in all his brightness and suffering thought that he owed him his life, when really, he owed nobody. Half of the Universe, indebted to Tony Stark - Stephen was merely the messenger. It was just payback.

It was so much more.

“Tony,” he kissed back, hoping that the man could hear everything he wanted to say in that one word. Hoping that he could convey all of his love, all of his thanks - the Universe's thanks, through these loving kisses. Hoping that his rushing heartbeat, that the blood in veins could be enough to tell him what everyone thought.

“Tony.” Tony Stark deserved happiness. Stephen Strange was willing to offer himself as a way to that happiness.


End file.
